Caso 01057
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: Mi regalo para Maryshiny por el evento de Amigo Secreto 2012. Tras 6 o 8 años, Aomine es policia y Kise sigue siendo modelo, pero por voluntad del destino les toca reencontrarse por argumento al trabajo.


**Autor: Santa Claus** para** Maryshiny. **

**Personajes**: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta

**Advertencias**: Tiempo alterno. Aquí son adultos y tienen trabajo que les permite ser independientes. Lo demás, ustedes juzgarán.

Al público en total: La idea no es mía, se le ocurrió a mi amado y consentido BFF, Félix. Yo solo lo escribí (realmente hice todo, el solo dio la idea). En fin, es una bomba (? Kjsnfjishfbisd

**Caso 01057**

Arropaba la fatiga de la noche en el despacho de la comisaria, los oficiales encargados de patrullar están reunidos rodeando una mesa con solo una persona sentada al centro, quien es el coronel. Se encuentran en medio de una reunión sorpresa. En total eran 10 oficiales escuchando las indicaciones del jefe, los encargados de cierta área donde el crimen específico crecía.

- Hace dos días se informó la desaparición de un joven de 24 años a dos cuadras de Shibuya. – dijo uno de ellos, observando a los demás incitándolos a seguir aportando al tema.

- Posiblemente es otra victima. – dijo otro.

- Hanata Shino. Vive en un edificio de alquiler en el mismo vecindario, tiene dos años asistiendo a la universidad. Es apuesto también. – el coronel leyó un documento que tenia a la mano y paso la foto del muchacho por la mesa. – Definitivamente es otra victima, solo acoge jóvenes de esta calaña.

- ¿Qué tantos?

- Ayer arrestamos a un hombre de 38 años. Le encontramos en un hotel en _ya saben_ con un muchacho de 17 años. – dijo otro de ellos, aparentemente el más joven.

- Por Dios…

El coronel calló unos momentos meditando la escena e incomodidad.

- Bueno…Ya es hora de arrestar al culpable de esta asociación de prostitutos, se propagan como hormigas. Todos los días tenemos reportes de jóvenes desapareciendo y dejando sus hogares para volver dos semanas después con inexplicables cantidades de dinero. ¡Ese asqueroso tiene que pudrirse en la cárcel! – exclamó el coronel mirando directamente a los ojos de cada uno de los oficiales que allí se encontraban transportándole el fuego en sus ojos.

- Los padres no dejan de llamar. – dijo una voz entre ronca y un poco melancólica.

- No duden en apresar cualquier muchacho que se vea sospechoso. Hagan lo que sea necesario para atraparlos. ¡Esta mierda tiene que terminar!

- Pero señor Nishima… eso es…

- Hagan algo, ya les dije. Mientras… - buscó unos documentos en un compartimiento de la mesa y los esparció a los diez policías. – Son sospechosos, búsquenlos y tráiganlos en seguida. Le escarmentaremos y llamaremos a sus padres para que les pongan medidas. ¡Malditos mocosos, solo causan problemas!

En los papeles se planteaban fotos de jóvenes alrededor de 15 y 25 años, debajo se mostraban las causas por la que se consideraban sospechosos y a un costado informaciones personales.

- Morenito, te dejo el resto. – se levantó con lasitud y antes de que se retirara de la oficina, los policías ya habían desaparecido a la habitación de vestuario.

Uno de ellos revisó su reloj y avisó la hora a los demás. Las 8:23. El oficial al mando es el más alto de todos, con la edad de 25 años, su compañero es otro joven de 27 años, un metro menor que él. Según la información que ha recopilado el equipo a lo largo de la semana, la asonada se siente entre las horas de 9:30 y 11:00, donde empiezan a atacar. Los hoteles recibían una considerable cantidad de personas, las farmacias albergaban jóvenes curiosos, abandonaban sus hogares a la hora de dormir sin excusa alguna que tranquilice a los padres. Sin mencionar las reservaciones prematuras que se hacen en los hoteles de ciertas calles incluso dos y cinco días antes.

Obviamente, la administración del hotel se negaba a esparcir información de sus comensales a la seguridad nacional por temor a perder clientes y que reduzca la producción que incrementa satisfactoriamente; así que el oficial al mando ha entrado en cubierto y sacado la información que cuenta a la mano.

Cuando creyó ver listos a todos, asignó las calles que cada uno cubriría. No hay tiempo para trabajar en parejas, por lo que se ha decido patrullar individualmente. Ojeo el documento con el encabezado de 'Caso 01057' y tras unos segundos se los pasó a un compañero para la copias. Una vez listas partieron de la comisaria.

A estas horas las calles empezaban a vaciarse, aun así los restaurantes se mantenían repletos. A simple vista podría decirse que la monotonía apresaba las calles de Tokyo cuando daban las 10:00 en un día laboral, pero la realidad es recóndita.

Hace varias semanas se estuvo propagando azares de prostitución en el barrio de Shibuya y sus cercanías. Se reportaban jóvenes desaparecidos cada semana desde el pasado mes, enloqueciendo a las familias y estremeciendo a la civilización. Eventualmente se empezaron a esparcir teorías del porqué de este acontecimiento, como: creado una nueva organización clandestina donde los jóvenes aburridos del estudio se refugian con el propósito de una próxima revelación. 2. Un nuevo asesino en serie con el típico fetiche hacia machos guapos y jóvenes. 3. El gobierno trama algo. 4. Un nuevo negocio de prostitución que cuyas artimañas para atraer empleados esta funcionando de maravillas.

Las más aceptadas por los civiles son la dos y cuatro, aunque la numero uno se ha hecho famosa los últimos días en la red y varias estaciones de radio la consideran un nuevo golpe de estado juvenil. Pero la seguridad nacional asegura y gracias a la información y pruebas obtenidas hasta tiempo real, la balanza se inclina hacia la numero cuatro, pero esta aun no revela nada que pueda calmar definitivamente al pueblo.

La sede era un famoso bar entre el barrio Shibuya y Minato. Todo tipo de personas frecuentaban allí con la obscena intención de ahogar sus penas en el efímero alcohol. Algunos entraban moribundos y salían con un atractivo acompañante, ya sea mujer o hombre, ó, entraban vestidos de oficina y salían a medio vestir. La dueña es una mujer rica gracias a la producción de su doble desempeño laboral, de aspecto nada atractivo y exigente en la moda, quisquillosa y arrogante, pero se ganaba el cariño de sus presas con el entrenamiento.

En la calle que estaba se veía poco motín. A penas había personas caminando y a juzgar por la hora, rumbo a sus hogares. Todos le percibieron en el momento que hizo su entrada en el lugar, desconcentrado toda actividad. Un policía siempre llamaba la atención aunque solo esté comiendo y este duplicaba las razones; a pesar de ser ya noche, llevaba unos lentes oscuros desafiando el mismo sentido de la razón y su tamaño dejaba mucho que ver. Era un personaje inusual que todos sentían la necesidad de verle al menos unos cortos segundos.

Aparcó la motocicleta policial en una esquina y empezó a caminar como si objetivamente estuviera allí de compras. Las jóvenes en uniforme que aun merodeaban por allí le miraban por unos minutos tan extensos que podrían gastarle la ropa y derretirle la vergüenza.

Se sentó en una banca del parque cruzando la calle. Contemplaba los restos de humanos que caminaban por el lugar, notando como aminoraba la cantidad con el paso del tiempo. Pronto quedara nadie y será la hora de la verdad. Se levantó, montó su motocicleta de nuevo y a disminuida velocidad recorrió las calles del centro, dándole tiempo para voltear a observar los rincones y negruras. El vehículo apenas emitía un ronroneo pacifico que seguramente, a pesar del silencio que poseía el barrio en estos momentos, no se escuchaba. Frenó en una calle con muchos locales de comida, algo le daba mala espina de aquel lugar.

Aparcó y saco su foco. Creyó ver una sombra recostada de un poste de luz del otro lado de la calle, pero no podía dejarse engañar de su instinto. Avanzó para comprobar que un hombre estaba allí.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó siendo lo menos cordial posible.

- Que grosero ~ - a juzgar por el timbre de voz que usaba, tenia algún tipo de sedante envenenado su cuerpo.

_Esa voz… me suena…_

El hombre estaba cabizbajo y solo se veía la melena rubia ocultar su rostro. Llevó su mano libre al hombro del muchacho para llevarse la sorpresa que le dejo arrinconado.

- Que trajo el viento… – le ronroneó seduciéndole.

- ¿Kise? – pregunto alejándose un poco de él y provocándole levantar eminentemente la cabeza para visualizar quien osaba llamarle por su nombre.

- ¿Aominecchi? – dijo aun más atónito.

- Supongo. – hizo una mueca con los labios.

- ¿Qué con esas gafas? – soltó una carcajada.

El moreno retiró los lentes de su rostro y los guardó en su bolsillo de pañuelo. Miraba al rubio con repugnancia y enojo. Realmente no sabia que cara poner. Hace un milenio no le había visto y no es que esperaba verlo a las 2:00 de la mañana un fatigoso martes. Tampoco es que deseaba reunirse con el, aunque el destino se lo marcase en el calendario, prefiere evitar un desastre en su talentosa carrera como defensor nacional. Pero esta vez, Daiki no traía su uniforme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kise? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja, encerrando al rubio donde no esperaba.

- Bueno… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Muchas cosas han pasado.

Esas palabras ocultaban algo, trataban de, vagamente, disfrazar la veracidad de los hechos, un acontecimiento que es ridículamente obvio. Pero Daiki estaba en hora de trabajo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué…? – trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo observándolo con descaro.

Aomine enarca sus cejas de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces en las calles a esta hora?

Casi le dolía la seriedad con la que le interrogaba, tanto que le parecía un desconocido.

- Solo paseaba por ahí… - dijo al fin en un desesperado auxilio.

Daiki se delimitó a decir algo. El rubio le daba todas las señas de ser un auténtico sospechoso, es más, la razón no vacilaba en su cabeza, por ende, debía mantener su identidad oculta. Saco un paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo de pantalón y del otro un encendedor.

- ¿Fumas ahora? – preguntó Ryouta mostrando una amigable cara de sorpresa.

- Lo estoy dejando. – exhaló el humo que pronto llenaría sus pulmones. - ¿Y bien? – le miro de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dejaste el básquet y ahora deambulas por las calles a las dos de la mañana? ¿No te deja el negocito de modelitos?

- No exactamente. – dijo entre risas. – Juego basquetbol pero solo de vez en cuando.

Daiki le observó de reojo, visualizando sus facciones tontas e irremediables. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

- ¿Y tú?

- Herede el negocio familiar. – se aseguró de dar una respuesta que le obligara a enmudecer y no preguntar más sobre el asunto. Apenas le miraba cuando decía algo.

Desde hace rato, Kise parecía intranquilo. Exactamente, en el momento que el moreno invadió sus ojos.

Y pensar que tras el lazo de amistad que antes tenían, ahora apenas tenían tres cosas que decirse. Realmente era inconcebible alguna esperanza de Aomine pero Kise siempre tenía algo que decir, por más banal que sea. Se lamentó una y otra vez. Se sentía igual que siempre incluso si han pasado cinco o siete años. Bastaba reflejar sus ojos en aquellas pupilas azulejas para hacerle sentir patético. Incluso ahora, le seguía admirando.

_Es su culpa…_

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – inquirió sin atreverse a mirarle el rostro, siendo vencido por la extorsión del silencio.

- No. - _¿Qué carajos haría a las dos de la mañana? ¡Dormir! Si no fuera por tú y tu grupito de prostitutos, maldición. _

El humo que salía de su boca, mezclándose con el oxígeno mientras trazaba formas y ondas.

Observó su motocicleta policial aparcada del otro lado de la calle y lamentó tener que sacrificarla por su misión laboral. Kise también la notó, por primera vez. Observó el recinto buscando huellas de algún defensor de la ley, pero afortunadamente no encontró nada parecido.

Mientras Aomine aspiraba el humo con sabor a menta de su cigarro, Kise se hastiaba a si mismo entre seducirle o no. Tampoco es que deseaba que su noche de sexo fuera estropeada por reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Hoy era su noche.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, en este caso la irascible personalidad del rubio. De pronto, ya se encontraban pasando cervezas y parloteando tópicos iracundos en un bar cercano. Su intención seguía siendo la misma, llevar de alguna forma a su amigo a la cama con él. No está en sus planes pasar solo la noche que ha dedicado tanto aprecio. Tal vez le endulza un pago monetario por sus servicios, o tal vez la situación termine siendo algo que recordaran para el resto de sus vidas, ya sea agradable o desagradable.

En su mano bailaba la sexta copa del moreno. Observaba tranquilamente las muchachas desvestirse y rozar sus traseros en la cara ajada de los clientes vanidosos. El alcohol empezaba a manifestar en ambos, y Kise pronto se podría aprovechar de los resultados. Parecía torturarle tomando un sorbo cada dos minutos o más. El tiempo corría, la noche desaparecía, el reloj grita, Kise se estresa.

Se levantó empujando torpemente el asiento hacia atrás y provocando un temblor en la mesa. Observó su celular y dejo el dinero en la mesa.

- Me voy, Kise. Mañana tengo trabajo.

El rubio se levantó por igual dejando la bebida a medias en la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas, Aominecchi?

- A un hotel, es tarde para regresar a casa. – observó su celular de nuevo, donde la aplicación GPS le indicaba el hotel más cerca de allí.

- Iré contigo. – agarró su abrigo y dejo su parte del dinero en la mesa.

El peli azul le fulminó suavemente. Justo donde lo quería.

- Como quieras.

Caminaron tres cuadras en misericordioso silencio, Daiki se fumaba otro cigarro cuyo producto terminó enloqueciendo al otro. Cuando llegaron, la recepcionista les recibió con la más dulce intriga. Tras registrarse ambos indicando que tomarían una habitación con dos camas en el piso 5, la mujer les entregó una canasta con todo tipo de producto malintencionado. Daiki le sonrió.

El cuarto estaba teñido en un blanco paz y persuasivo. Algunos toques en rojo, como una alfombra que dividía las dos camas, las luces de matiz y las toallas adornadas del baño.

Entraron sin decir nada. Daiki dejó la canasta en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y cuando llevó sus manos a la tela negra de su abrigo, unas manos violentas le impidieron el seguimiento. No esperaba aquellos labios devorarle la boca en tan solo tres segundos que llevan en aquella habitación. Tampoco escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero algo le aseguraba que incluso tenía seguro.

No se movió sino para regular su posición para no caerse. Kise le besaba gritándole que quería ser follado, que esa noche necesitaba ser follado. Tras darse por vencido en su abrigo, se aventuró tocando el cuerpo que se le entregaba, masajeando sus glúteos y cosquilleando entre sus muslos.

Le empujó hacia la cama que les hizo rebotar por el impacto, dificultando el beso.

- Te extrañe tanto, Aominecchi… - le ronroneó al oído.

Mientras que la lengua del rubio probaba la carne debajo de él, Daiki reía arrogante. Mientras bajaba con sus lamidas, se deshacía del abrigo y camisa del más alto. Sus manos tocaban territorio prohibido, sus manos blancas y profanadas.

Transitó todo el torso hasta su ombligo, recordando con el tacto el pulcro desarrollo de esos pectorales. Los recuerdos inexorablemente le colmaron la mente. Tantas ocasiones que solían compartir… juntos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus prendas habían desaparecidos estropeando la decoración de la pieza.

Ryouta seguía descendiendo hasta probar la mejor parte y valerse de ella. Tras unos minutos de jadeos, subió de nuevo para besarle.

- Penétrame. – le dijo sumergiendo sus dedos con su saliva y llevándolos hacia su trasero después.

Lo pensó, aunque ya no existe retorno, pensó en lo que debía hacer, lo que sería bueno para su autoestima, su carrera y sexualidad. Recordó su tiempo en la primaria Teikou. El y el rubio jugando hasta anochecer, el eco de la cancha, los chillidos del calzado en el tablado. Más de una vez, Daiki pasó la noche en su casa y más de una vez escuchaba a Kise gemir en la parte más subrepticia de la madrugada. No fue hasta entrar en secundaria que notó los sentimientos reales de Ryouta hacia su persona. Más que lo adoraba, más que lo respetaba y admiraba, le gustaba. Pero fue suficientemente pendejo para no intentar sabotear su relación. El interés que sentía en él se desvaneció conforme la ausencia incrementaba, solo hasta ahora le ha permitido entrar en su vida y todo es por trabajo. Solo y más nada que trabajo.

Puede ser que se haya vuelto débil por culpa del tiempo. A pesar de que Kise siempre ha sido el mismo, irascible en la escuela, irascible en la sociedad…, siempre encontró la forma de resistirse. Ha sido vencido.

El penetrador estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar una envoltura pequeña y delgada con un círculo que sobresalía, y un envase de crema. Sostuvo el condón con su boca para acomodarse él y Kise de nuevo en la cama, ahora en posición de _perrito_.

Humedeció sus dedos con la crema para esparcirlo en la cavidad trasera del rubio. Masajea unos segundos pero luego decide introducir un dedo. Se escucha un gemido sosegado de Kise que le espantó un poco.

- ¡Aomine…cchi…!

Daiki continua en lo suyo, mientras impone más profundidad y decide utilizar otro dedo. Kise vuelve a gemir. Continúo hasta introducir el tercer dedo y que le convenciera de que estuviera suficientemente ancho para lo que acude.

Destapó el producto y arropó su miembro en la tela. Se posicionó mientras tomaba los brazos de Kise y con su fuerza le acercaba a él. Le penetró y la noche les aisló en una depravada reunión.

Jamás se había imaginado penetrando a un hombre, a más decir, no le interesaba. Pero Kise es inevitable. Con sus ojos te cautiva y con su voz te arrulle. Esos ojos y esos labios… maldito rosa que les purifica. Esas pestañas que te acogen en un remolino y tras eso, desmoronar tu raciocinio. Es un hechizo que te avienta, un maleficio temporal que saquea tu paciencia. Un roce y estás perdido.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en dos posiciones más que regaló dos orgasmos extras. Aomine se deleitó infinitamente con las imágenes postradas en su cabeza de los momentos que el rubio llegaba al éxtasis y gritaba su nombre a voces.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, debía arrestarle pronto.

Ya ha amanecido y no es que realmente esperas el cuerpo de un corrompido adonis al lado tuyo, para no sorprenderte. Se acaricia la cara somnolienta y se levanta en búsqueda de su celular. 7:04 am, solo ha dormido dos insignificante horas.

Kise se despertó con el ruido de la ducha unos minutos después. Abrió los ojos como si fuera la acción más horrorosa de su vida, despreciando la luz que se filtraba por el lujoso ventanal Se levantó, sintiendo enseguida las cicatrices de la pasada velada. No se preocupó por vestir su desnudez, y apresuradamente se tomó un calmante que encontró en el estante.

Al sentirte un poco mejorado, examinó el lugar, como si estuviera enamorado o fascinado. Sonrió con el sonido de la ducha y quien estaba allí. Caminó unos centímetros a la cama que antes ocupaba para recoger una chaqueta negra del suelo; la olió embriagándose con el aroma y abrazando la prenda como si se tratase del mismísimo dueño. Como la ocasión lo amerita, su patetismo le doma. A punto de dejar la ropa en la cama como haría con las demás, nota que algo sobresale de un bolsillo. La curiosidad no le permite detenerse y termina sacando todo lo que allí esta. Estaba su billetera, una menta y ¿una placa policial?

Metió todo de vuelta debido al susto. _¿Aominecchi es policía? _Se acarició el rostro deslucido y aterrorizado. Dio vueltas al lugar mencionando las posibilidades de que sea cierto a que sea incierto. Si bien recuerda, Aomine deseaba convertirse en oficial de policía si por equis razón abandonaba el básquet profesional. Pero jamás le rozo esa perspectiva en la cabeza, de hecho, mencionó que heredó el negocio familiar… ¿Por qué le mentiría? _… Mierda… Estoy jodido._

Se recogió agriamente el cabello hacia atrás y curioseó las cosas que tendría que recoger para huir. Empezó a recogerlas tan rápido el tiempo se le agotaba. Se vistió hasta los pantalones y dejo lo demás en el suelo, reflexionando en el aprieto que se ha zambullido. Se sentó en la cama forzándose a calmarse, mientras se tomaba con desesperación otro vaso con agua.

Se encontraba tan sumido que ni percató el sonido de la ducha parar y que se encontraba de nuevo, en compañía del policía.

- Buenos días, Aominecchi. – le ridiculizaba sus intentos de disfrazarse.

- Sí. – dejó la toalla en la cama y terminó de abrochar su camisa.

Ya estaba completamente vestido, marcando una desventaja al socorro de Kise.

Tuvo oportunidad de ver a través del espejo, su chaqueta en la cama agradándole una idea. Se volteó clavándole una profunda mirada en todo el cuerpo, poniéndolo más nervioso que nunca.

- Estas arrestado, Kise. – le dijo seriamente, pareciendo una broma de mal gusto.

- Aominecchi… no me harías eso... – se paró modelando hacia él. - ¿No te divertiste anoche? – le susurró, llevando su mano derecha a la parte sexual de su amigo.

El moreno tragó saliva manteniéndose firme, pero apenas tenía en claro su misión como individuo. Kise empezaba a sobarle más fuerte chocando su erección con la tela de su pantalón.

- _Qué más da…_ – pensó dejándose ganar por su vergüenza.

Comenzaron a besarse peleando por el puesto de domador.

- Escucha… Kise… - especuló el moreno jadeando, cuando encontró un chance para hablar estando Kise ocupado engullendo su cuello. – Entrégate o suelta información.

Kise no se detuvo en lo que hacía pero estaba pensado. Volvió a besarle, provocándole retroceder torpemente hasta impactar con la repisa de atrás.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- No puedes escapar, el edificio está rodeado.

Se detuvo en seco, aun así, Aomine no se sorprendió. Levantó la cabeza para hostigarle con la mirada, mostrando su frustración ante el dilema. Azotó sus manos en la mesa detrás de Aomine aprisionándolo entre él y la madera.

- ¡Podrían matarme si se enteran que yo fui el soplón! – gritó dejando salir todo lo que ya le sobraba.

- Si cooperas, te garantizo protección.

- ¡Aominecchi!

Este calló, tan insigne como de costumbre.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- Como si fuese a hacerlo.

- ¡Eres mi amigo!

- Escucha malnacido… - le tomó con euforia la mandíbula, mientras le observaba hastiado. – Esto no es un trato.

Kise se las arregló para soltarse del agarre pero Daiki le agarró de nuevo, esta vez como se le trata a un auténtico preso.

- Ya te divertiste mucho, puta, nos vamos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras y le entregaba el acusado a los policías, Kise sonreía derrotado, apaciguaba de esa forma sus actos. Aclararon todo con el coronel y este no encontró problemas en como Aomine manejaba el asunto, le dejo a rienda suelta al ver como el meretricio descendía en solo dos días. Kise no fue encarcelado ni castigado, pero si cargaba con una orden de encarcelamiento doméstico, añadiendo que tenía que acudir a la comisaria todos los días. En una semana atraparon a la mujer y clausuraron el susodicho bar, pero la mujer con tantos millones asegurados, su custodia le fue saldada en el lapso de tres semanas más y desgraciadamente quedo libre hasta que infrinja la ley y haga enfurecer de nuevo al oficial Aomine.

El rubio dejó el pecaminoso placer a un lado y se concentró en su carrera como modelo mientras cumplía con su prisión domiciliaria. Tras concluir su trabajo como informante en la comisaria, ya no fue necesitada su presencia y su suerte de ver a su viejo amor en uniforme terminó dejándole un interminable abismo de melancolía. Sencillamente, encajaba perfectamente en esas botas y ese azul oscuro.

No se volvieron a ver hasta que se cumplieron los 5 meses de apresamiento, donde no aguantó las ganas de visitar la comisaria en horas que aseguraba ser el almuerzo. Sin embargo, no hablaron, ni siquiera se saludaron.

Hasta que un día recibió una llamada que le dio esperanzas. Luego de eso, se veían de vez en cuando en bares y charlaban un rato, aunque Kise siempre se excedía. No volvieron a tener sexo, pero Ryouta le sedujo todas las veces que se reencontraron. Aomine quería su sexualidad de vuelta, quería senos encima de su cara y el olor a colonia femenina.

Lo sucedido, pronto quedó como un agradable recuerdo, si, repentinamente para ambos. La verdad es que pudo ser la mejor manera de volverse a ver.

- El caso 01057 está cerrado.

**No lo sé, creo que le faltó algo. Pero por ahora lo dejaremos así hasta que se me ocurra que es y lo edite de nuevo. **


End file.
